


Affectionate Ways

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Little Moments With Kisses, M/M, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which d'Artagnan does little things to reassure Athos that any doubts he might have about their relationship are misplaced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affectionate Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece inspired by this prompt from otpprompts on Tumblr, _Imagine Person A kissing Person B on the nose!_. This time however, its a Musketeers inspired piece. :-) Can be seen as either a stand alone piece or as a sequel to the piece, _Their First Kiss_.

Their relationship was still new. 

New enough that he knew Athos still had doubts about the rightness of their relationship and perhaps he would always have those doubts.

Doubts that he was sure stemmed from the failed marriage with Milady and he would not hold blame against Athos if he did.

Instead he does various little actions to show Athos that he loves him. Some of them chaste enough to not arouse the suspicions of Aramis or Porthos – he doesn't want to imagine how they might react to the knowledge, or even Captain Treville and the rest of the Musketeer regiment, he has heard enough about what happens to those who have relations within their own gender to know that he should be careful in how he shows his affections to Athos.

So he waits for the right moments to make his move, when they are alone or separated from the others for a brief moment that he marches right up to Athos to place small kisses on the tip of Athos' nose and then skitters away before Athos has time to react and retakes his post on the opposite side of the room to pretend that he is looking at something else as the others rejoin them reveling in the small blush that tints Athos' cheeks.

He's not sure what Athos thinks exactly about one of his ways to show his affections towards him, but he has yet to complain about it. Even if Athos did, he still had a few other ways to show the man his affections towards him.


End file.
